


The Best Medicine

by PrincessofTor



Series: Time Enough for Love [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, taking care of a sick friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the events in Time Enough for Love.  Kirishima catches a cold and Suoh plays doctor.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer:  These characters belong to Yamane Ayano and I am borrowing them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

“Ahh..choo!” 

Kirishima blew his nose into the already moist handkerchief and removed his glasses to wipe his eyes. He was miserable. His head was pounding, his nose was running and the constant sneezing and nose blowing had caused everyone in the private plane to move as far away from him as they possibly could. The exception was Suoh who sat in the seat across the aisle from him and refused to move. 

“You’ll get sick too Kazumi” Kirishima had said but Suoh just shrugged. “I don’t really get sick.” ‘Yeah, me either’ Kirishima had thought as he continued to snuffle and sneeze. 

Folding up the handkerchief, Kirishima deposited it in a waste bag along with the others he had gone through. Before the flight, he had the forethought to bring more than one handkerchief with him; however, the altitude and dry air of the plane caused his symptoms to take a dramatic turn for the worse. He had just decided to go looking for more tissues when Asami, who had been dragging Akihito down the aisle towards the lavatory for another jaunt into the mile high club, dropped a box of tissues in Kirishima’s lap. After Asami and his un-protesting (for once) mate headed away, Suoh moved up, leaning over him with a glass of water and a couple of pills. He hadn’t even seen Suoh get up.

“Thought you could use these” Suoh said with a smile.

“Thanks” Kirishima answered before he sneezed again. He scrambled to get a tissue out of the box as Suoh returned to his seat.

Suoh nodded in reply. “Only a couple more hours to go and we’ll be home.”

Kirishma nodded and swallowed the pills then closed his eyes. A couple more hours and he would be home where he could wallow in misery all by himself. 

XXXX

“Ahh..choo!”

Kirishima blew his nose and crumpled up the tissue, throwing it in the small trash can he had positioned next to his desk. He felt miserable and his watery eyes were making it hard to focus on the laptop in front of him. Although he had gotten a cold on the last day of their trip, he had managed to keep it somewhat under control until they arrived home. He knew Asami-sama was still on his honeymoon and would be distracted for a while longer so it was Kirishima’s duty to make sure everything was running smoothly.

He had tried to go to his office at the club when they returned but before he could make it out of the limo, Asami grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the vehicle ordering Suoh to drop Kirishima off at his apartment then take Asami and Akihito to their condo. Kirishima protested of course but it didn’t do any good. Once they arrived, Asami told him to take as much time as he needed and if he had to do any work then he could do it at home. 

So here he was, sitting at his desk with a pounding headache, teary eyes and a runny red nose. The numbers on the screen were dancing around like they were having a party. Frustrated, he tossed another tissue in the trash can and ran his hands through his hair. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Maybe a little lie down was in order.

Kirishima stood unsteadily and started to move around the corner of his desk. As he stepped forward, his foot hit the trash can knocking it over. Kirishima felt himself falling forward but with nothing to stop his fall he landed heavily on the shiny wooden floor. His glasses flew off his nose and bounced a distance away. Kirishima tried to breathe around the pain in his ankle (which was certainly twisted) and the pain in his head (it was bad before he had hit it on the floor) which was pounding without mercy. He blinked slowly trying to focus on the floor in front of him. He was not having a good day. Not a good day at all.

Kirishima looked at his glasses lying just out of his reach. He started to move his head but dizziness swept in. “Well crap” he muttered thickly as he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

XXXX

Suoh stepped out of the elevator into the nicely decorated hallway of Kirishima’s apartment. He wanted to see how Kei was and perhaps would get a chance to talk to him about their ‘relationship’. Although they had groped each other and kissed in the pool, they hadn’t done anything more. Suoh still wasn’t sure if Kei was really interested in him or if he was just blowing off some steam. Either way Suoh needed to know because the constant erection he kept developing was getting out of hand.

He stopped before the door of the apartment and started to knock. Although he wasn’t indecisive by nature he felt like a teenager with his first crush. He was uncertain but confident that if this ‘thing’ between them was to be then he was going to find out.

Swallowing audibly, Suoh knocked on the door. He waited a few moments and knocked again. No answer. Suoh considered his options. Kei had given him a key some time ago ‘just in case’ but he had never had the chance or need to use it. He knocked again and waited. When there was still no answer he made his decision. Putting the key in the lock he turned the handle and stepped into the room.

“Kei?” he called out softly but got no reply. Since he had been to Kei’s place a few times for poker games, he knew the layout of the apartment. As he headed towards the bedroom he passed the office. He glanced in as he passed by but the sight before him made him gasp and stop suddenly. Rushing into the room he knelt down next to Kei’s form curled on the floor. As he bent over the still form he saw Kei’s eyes open slowly. They were slightly unfocused and his breathing was raspy.

“Kei, what happened?” Suoh asked as he reached to help Kirishima up.

“Fell” Kirishma replied then winced when he moved his ankle. “Tripped…trashcan…ankle hurt” he muttered then sneezed in Suoh’s face. Suoh moved back quickly and snatched some tissues from the desk.

“Here” he said as he handed one to Kei. He then picked Kei up and carried him to his bedroom. Kei protested weakly but Suoh was nothing if not determined. He checked the ankle which had just been twisted awkwardly and would be fine. He got Kei settled in the bed with the pillows mounded to help him breathe and the covers pulled up to his chest. Suoh then got the box of tissues, some water and the cold medicine. He sat on the edge of the bed and attended to the patient. 

“T..anks” Kirishima mumbled. 

Suoh smiled. “No problem”. Deciding to stay for a while he got up to go into the other room as Kei started to snore softly. Suoh stopped at the door and looked back at the patient. On a whim he walked back towards the bed and leaned over his best friend. He kissed Kei on the forehead then stood back swiftly. There was no response. Still he smiled as he went into the living room. As soon as Kei was feeling better they’d have a talk and then…maybe more would happen. Yes, definitely more.

XXXX

Kirishima woke some hours later to soft clanging sounds vibrating through the apartment. Although his nose was stuffed up it wasn’t really running at the moment and that made him happier than he had been in a while. He thought about going back to sleep but his bladder told him in no uncertain terms it was time to get up. Slowly he pushed back the covers and got out of bed. He limped to the bathroom, then when that was finished he headed toward the source of the sounds.

Kirishima stood in the doorway of his kitchen a look of shock on his face. Suoh was in shirt sleeves and socked feet, an apron tied around his waist. He was stirring a pot slowly apparently trying not to make too much noise. Kirishima’s sense of smell was shot because of his cold but he made a guess that it was soup.

“Hey” he rasped then cleared his throat. “Whatcha doing?”

Suoh whirled around slightly startled, the ladle in his hand dripping soup on the kitchen floor.

“Oh, crap” he said as he put the ladle back in the pot and reached for a towel. “How you feeling?”

“Ready to run a marathon” Kirishima said then moved to sit in one of the kitchen chairs. He watched Suoh clean the drips off of the floor. “So, you’re still here”. He watched Suoh look up and deposit the towel in the sink.

“Yup. I thought I’d watch over you until you felt better. I made soup if you want some. I got hungry so…” he let the sentence trail off.

“Didn’t know you could cook” Kirishima replied. Suoh shrugged and reached in the cabinet for bowls. He filled them then set them on the table along with utensils. Kirishima leaned over the steaming bowl and although he couldn’t really smell the soup at the moment, the steam wafting up from the bowl felt good. He took a sip and smiled at Suoh. “Thanks nurse Kazumi” he said. “I should keep you around all the time”.

Suoh smiled back happily and began to eat. The soup was good. This was good. He was happy and he knew Kei would be well soon. And then… things would be really good.

XXXX

Three Days Later

Showered, shaved and dressed in a button down shirt and casual pants, Kirishma sat at his desk again working on reports. He was no longer sneezing and although his nose still hurt, it wasn’t running. He had burned through a slight fever and headache but they were gone now. His ankle felt much better and he hadn’t managed to get a concussion from hitting the floor. Suoh had stayed as long as he could to take care of him until Asami called to say he was needed. Suoh told Kirishima to call him if he needed anything then left. He hadn’t been back to the apartment although he sent occasional texts to check up on his patient. Kirishima smiled at the care Suoh had given him. The big bodyguard infrequently surprised him and although they had grown close over the years of service to Asami they didn’t know that much about each other. While Suoh was at his apartment, they managed to talk about their lives and got to know each other better. Several times Suoh would start to say something then change the subject. At first Kirishima was annoyed but then he realized as Suoh’s gaze dropped to his lips while he was talking that he was thinking of the island and what had happened. Being sick had sucked the life out of Kirishima for the moment and he hadn’t considered what Suoh might be thinking about the encounter. Good or bad they would talk about it soon.

XXXX

It was late evening when Suoh dropped Asami-sama off at the club. Akihito was at the penthouse with his friends playing video games and drinking cheap beer. Asami had stayed for as long as he could manage but when the horror movie marathon started, he called Suoh to get him out of there. The boys were staying the night and Kato and Akira were stationed outside the door to make sure the trio stayed put. Akihito had put on an inadvertent show for his friends by clinging to Asami and kissing him deeply as he followed him to the door. As Asami took that moment to grope Akihito’s round ass, Akihito danced free, giggled and waved goodbye to his husband before he turned back to his already intoxicated friends. Asami left with a smirk on his lips and indecent thoughts in his mind.

Suoh had intended to follow Asami into the club but Asami told him to take the night off and take some time for himself. He wouldn’t be leaving the club anytime soon. As Suoh drove away he heard his phone buzz. It was a text from Kei asking if he wanted to have dinner. Suoh texted him back quickly and headed to Kei’s apartment. If Asami-sama needed to reach him he would be available but for now he was going to take the boss’s advice. He was going to take something for himself but it wasn’t time. It was a certain dark haired glasses wearing secretary who was currently cooking him dinner. And it would be perfect. Just perfect.

XXXX

Kirishima grinned at Suoh as he opened the door and allowed the blonde bodyguard in. Suoh grinned back and followed Kirishima into the kitchen. Kirishima waved at the bottle of wine on the table. “Help yourself. Dinner will be done soon”. As Suoh took off his jacket and took a seat, Kirishima turned around to the stove to check on his dinner. Suoh took a sip of his wine and studied Kirishima. He seemed to be much better. His color was normal and his symptoms were mostly gone. He was dressed in a soft gray sweater and charcoal trousers. He had a starched apron tied loosely around his waist. Suoh thought he looked utterly edible. As Kirishima bent to check on something in the oven, Suoh took another gulp of wine and readjusted his suddenly too tight pants. He decided it was going to be a long dinner.

Since everything was nearly ready, Kirishima turned around and picked up his own glass of wine. He held it out towards Suoh and nodded. Suoh returned the gesture. 

“You look like you’re feeling better Kei” Suoh said. 

“Yeah, much better” Kirishima replied. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Suoh shrugged and sipped his wine. Kirishima stood against the counter for a moment then moved towards the blonde slowly. Suoh stayed silent watching his approach. His heart began to race and he was sure his breathing could be heard across the room. Way too slowly Kirishima leaned over and pressed his lips against Suoh’s. The kiss was sweet, tender. Nice but not enough. Suoh reached up and pulled Kirishima closer. Kirishima came willingly, leaning over Suoh’s chair. As he opened his mouth to sigh, Suoh took the chance to deepen the kiss. It was awkward, yes, but satisfying. As they broke from the kiss, Kirishima leaned back and looked Suoh in the eyes. Suoh reached up and caressed Kirishima’s face. Kirishima smiled at him and as Suoh reached to remove Kirishima’s glasses, a loud alarm sounded startling them both. Kirishima pulled away adjusting his glasses. He laughed self-consciously and moved to turn off the alarm above the oven. 

“Um, that would be dinner” he said. “Eat first, then….” He let the sentence falter.

“Ye..ah” Suoh said quietly. Then louder. “Yes Kei, dinner first”.

Kirishima grinned and…blushed? “Okay Kazumi”.

XXXX

 

Dinner was delicious and their conversation was lively. They discussed Asami and Akihito and laughed at the brat’s antics. They were both happy for the couple although the marriage came as a shock. They knew that Akihito was a handful but if anyone could handle him, Asami could.

As the dinner wound down and they enjoyed a dessert of fresh fruit and cream, Kirishima smirked and reached into the bowl of cream with a finger. He struck quickly nailing Suoh on the nose. Suoh looked cross-eyed at his cream covered nose and Kirishima burst out laughing. As Suoh wiped the cream from his face, he stuck us own finger in the cream and before he could attack, Kirishima grabbed the finger and sucked on it. He then picked up the bowl and walked suggestively towards the door to the living room.

“Coming?” he asked.

Suoh got up so fast he knocked over his chair. Laughing, Kirishima left the room with Suoh in hot pursuit. Midway through the living room Kirishima turned and backed towards the bedroom crooking his finger to Suoh. He raised the bowl of cream and dipped his tongue in then swallowed lustily. Suoh almost came in his pants. As Kirishima disappeared into the bedroom, Suoh hurried after him. As the bedroom door shut behind him, Suoh had only one thought. ‘Finally’.

XXXX

The last time he had been in this bedroom, Suoh had been tending to a sick Kirishima. At the time he had catalogued the tasteful surroundings and thought about what it would be like to be here in different circumstances. Now as ‘his Kei’ set the bowl of cream on the bedside table and pulled back the comforter, Suoh knew nothing would be the same again.

Kirishima turned around and reached for Suoh, pulling him closer. He wound his hands around Suoh’s neck and leaned up to kiss him. Suoh responded by moving closer and putting his arms around Kirishima’s waist. As he deepened the kiss, they both moaned in pleasure. Suoh moved forward pushing Kirishima backwards until his legs hit the bed. Kirishima let go of Suoh’s neck and allowed his body to fall backwards bouncing lightly on the bed. Suoh let him fall. Kirishima smiled up at Suoh, spreading his arms wide. Suoh reached over and plucked Kirishima’s glasses from his flushed face before setting them on the bedside table. He slid his hands under the soft sweater and pulled it up Kirishima’s toned body. Kirishima sat up to allow Suoh to pull the sweater over his head then reached to unbutton Suoh’s white shirt and pull it from his pants. Both of them were momentarily distracted by the smooth muscled flesh of their bodies. The pants followed along with socks and briefs until they were both naked and aching.

As Kirishima lay on the bed, Suoh followed him down, his heavy body pressing the smaller man into the mattress. Their limbs tangled as they kissed and caressed each other. Suoh trailed kisses across Kirishima’s jaw and down the side of his neck. He sucked lightly on the rapidly beating pulse and Kirishima moaned appreciatively. Kirishima dragged his nails down Suoh’s strong back as Suoh’s kisses moved to his pecs, his lips finally wrapping around one taunt nipple. Kirishima hissed and brought one hand up to grasp Suoh’s short hair. Suoh chuckled and moved to the other nipple. Kirishima moaned and shifted restlessly. As Suoh started to kiss down the length of Kirishima’s body, he suddenly stopped and looked up. Kirishima growled and pulled at Suoh’s hair. Suoh laughed then and reached for the bowl of cream. He drew it to the bed and dipped his hand in slathering the creamy topping on the straining cock of the man below him. “Dessert” he said before he engulfed Kirishima’s cock with his hot mouth, licking it clean of cream. Kirishima arched up into Suoh’s mouth and shouted hoarsely as Suoh sucked and teased him until Kirishima couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Kazumi, stop, I’m going to…” was all Kirishma got out before he felt the orgasm take him. 

Suoh sucked Kirishima’s salty-sweet essence and held him until he calmed. Suoh looked down at Kirishima and realized it wasn’t just lust. It was love. He only hoped his Kei felt the same.

“Drawer” Kirishima said pointing to the bedside table. He was still panting but was recovering. As Suoh leaned over and opened the drawer, Kirishima spread his legs suggestively. Suoh pulled out the tube of lube and opened it.

“It’s been a while so go slow, ‘k?” Kirishima said.

Suoh nodded and spread the slick liquid on his fingers and pushed one slowly into Kirishima’s body. Kirishima sucked in a breath and nodded as Suoh continued to prepare him. More fingers followed and when Kirishima was ready, Suoh spread the lube on his straining cock and positioned himself. He pushed in slowly as Kirishima tried to breathe through the pain. As they moved together, Suoh became more aggressive and Kirishima raised his legs to allow better access. Suoh couldn’t believe that his wish had finally come true. Kirishima held him tightly and began to pant. As Suoh’s cock brushed against that pleasure point within Kirishima’s body, Kirishima’s cock came alive again. Soon they were both straining for release. A bit longer and then it was there – the feeling and the joy as they came together. Suoh buried his face in the side of Kirishima’s neck and Kirishima held him tightly as they came down from their joined high.

Finally Suoh pulled out slowly and moved to the side to lie next to Kirishima. They each caressed the other lightly with gentle fingertips. Looking into Kirishma brown eyes, Suoh hoped what he was about to say wouldn’t ruin this for them. He took a breath and whispered softly.

“I love you Kei. I just wanted you to know even if you don’t feel the same. But I guess I have for a long time and…and…thank you for tonight. It was perfect. So perfect”.

Kirishima was silent as Suoh spoke. Finally he smiled and whispered back “I love you too Kazumi”. Then he yawned and looked so chagrinned that Suoh laughed.

“Sleep now?” he asked. Kirishima nodded and reached to pull the sheets and comforter around the two of them. The bowl fell to the ground with a bang. They both jumped then Kirishima shrugged.

“Clean it tomorrow. ‘night Kazumi”

“’Night Kei”

A symphony of snoring could be heard soon after.

XXXX

Asami looked at his cell and annoyed hung up for the third time. Yes he had given Suoh the night off but Suoh always answered when he called no matter the time. He sat at his desk for a moment fuming then on a whim dialed Kirishima. When his secretary didn’t answer he hung up and a smirk graced his handsome face. As unbidden thoughts ran through his mind, Asami grabbed his own set of keys to drive himself home. Yeah, his little bride had company but could he help it if he suddenly had a driving need to bury himself between those limber thighs. As he was leaving his office he stopped and picked up a vintage Scotch he had hidden away in his drawer for a special occasion. He left it in the middle of Kirishima’s desk with a post-it stuck to it that said ‘congratulations’. It was the least he could do.

As he entered the elevator he called Akihito’s cell. As his very drunk bride answered, Asami smiled. All was right with the world.

Definitely.

 

XXXX

One Week Later

“Ahh…choo!”

Suoh blew his runny nose and stared across his darkened apartment. He felt like crap and was feeling sorry for himself. Kirishima had been by earlier to bring him medicine and return the favor of nursing him back to health. He made Kirishima leave lest he get sick again. He left reluctantly but promised to bring Suoh soup later. 

Suoh shifted in the chair to get more comfortable and pulled out a small card that was wedged in the side of the seat. He opened it and re-read the words over again, his eyes watering not just from the cold.

Kazumi,  
My heart will always be yours. In sickness and in health.  
Get well soon.  
I love you.  
Kei

Suoh sneezed again and wiped the moisture from the note. He closed his eyes and laid his stuffed head back in the comfortable chair. Time for a nap. And then soup. And Kei. 

Suoh had his happily ever after and it was the best.


End file.
